The Mega Vacuum
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Mickey Mouse was cleaning a house in order to win 1,000.00 cash prize and a trophy, but he promised Minnie to take her to the anniversary of the toontown hall anniversary the next night, so when Mickey ordered a vacuum cleaner called "The Mega Vacuum", he can only set it between 1 and 9, but when he accidentally set to 10, it cleans up an entire cartoon world, even Mickey himself!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The sweet victory or so I thought

It all started when Mickey Mouse was vacuuming the living room floor as he gets to be that he was simply getting ready to win that contest.

"Gee Pluto, I hope that we're going to win that contest for the cleanest house ever." He told his faithful and trusty dog Pluto.

Just as he knew that he was going to clean up around, his girlfriend Minnie had to walk in here. "Mickey, hello!" Pluto bark twice. "I'm so glad that you're going to the party the tomorrow night, aren't ya?" As Mickey slide in. "Minnie, if I'm going to lose, you're going to make the house dirty again!"

"That's what I thought." Said Minnie. "Ooh Mickey Mouse, you forgot, don't you?"

"Oh no, no, no! Uh, forgot what?"

"The invitation."

"Oh right, the invitation, for what?"

"The anniversary of the town hall was made!" As she scoffed and walk away. "From now on, you can just take your vacuum cleaner to the anniversary."

Just as Mickey turns it off, he walked to Minnie. "But Minnie, you don't understand! I need to win this in order to win!" He explained. "This is the contest of where I'm going to win that trophy!"

"And why's that?" She asked.

As Mickey showed her the poster. "This is the poster that shows that I'm going to win that trophy." As Minnie looked at it, it showed that first place could really had to be that a trophy and a cash prize of $1,000.00."

"You're going to win money for me?" Minnie asked. "Well, It's a single completion, I-" as Minnie interrupt him. "You're so sweet." She said as she gives him a kiss. "Good luck winning that trophy!" As she leaves. "She doesn't know what to think about this contest." He says as he looks around the house.

Just as he looked around the house. He knew that he was seriously that he was attended that he was going to be that he was going to knew that he was cleaning up the house just a he simply knew that he was going to make sure that he was expecting that he tried to clean up the house so, he watch the contest promo.

"This is Chet ubetcha saying that I'm going to announce the winning name of the contest for the most cleanest house so the winner could get a trophy and $1,000.00!"

As Mickey tries to clean harder, they knew that he had to clean harder and harder and harder, it was until then...

His vacuum cleaner was coughing and hacking as it got lie down. "I'm sorry my dear vacuum cleaner, I didn't mean to push you too hard, all I really wanted to do is to win $1,000.00 and a trophy." As the vacuum coughs. "Hold on. I think that he's trying to tell me something." As the vacuum cleared glit throat and said "Rosebud!" As it dies.

"'Rosebud'? What does that mean?" As the vacuum throws up, the mess is all over the place.

As Mickey sighs, he realized that he was in the flithy house that can't stay clean. "You know Pluto, I don't think that I'm going to win this contest," he told his dog. "I guess that I can lose this contest very well."

Just then, a commercial appeared. "Do you believe the house you're living in is such a complete mess?" Mickey nodded yes. "Do you know that it's really had to believe that it's really filthy?" Mickey nodded yes again. "Well, you don't gave to!" as the commercial turns over to Bugs Bunny. "Hi folks, Bugs Bunny here, as I'm going to show you the greatest invention called The Mega Vacuum!"

As Mickey saw the commerical more. "Ooh, the Mega Vacuum!"

"It's a simple 10-knob machine of where you don't have to do all of the work so you can just relax and enjoy your time so they had to be that you're going to make this the best time of their lives and most of all, they had to make it to the distance of where you can do anything," as Bugs pulls the camera. "But beware, don't turn that knob up to an 10, because if you do, it got a mind of its own!" As he got his dark look, and got turn into a bright and cheery self again "so you can clean up anything as much as you know too!" As the pictures of examples flashes around as Mickey stairs harder and harder as they know that he was going to make sure that he was flashing around.

"So don't delay, order now!" As the title card that says "the Mega Vacuum" where the phone number says 1-800-VACUUM and it's only worth $99.99.

"I got to win that contest!" As Mickey dials the number and said "yes, I saw your commercial, I wanted to buy that thing so I could win this contest!"

As the doorbell rings, he walked up and saw a sellsman that who turns out to be that guy from "Ren and Stimpy". "Hello, are you the mouse who orders the Mega Vacuum?"

"Yes." As The guy gets him to sign the contract. "Sign here, here, and on the dotted line here." As Mickey signs all of the contract, the salesman pulls it away and brought into the machine.

As he gets to open the box, he knew that he was simply shows that Mega Vacuum cleaner was HUGE!

"It looked smaller then the one on TV." Replied Mickey. "Don't let its look fool you, because it got a special 10-dial knob!"

"Interesting," said Mickey. "So tell me, how does it work?" Asked the sellman. "Why, it's so simple, you just turn the knob of somewhere between 1 to 9 so it can match your voice command!"

"Really," Mickey said. "And I supposed that this happens to be that the '10' part's very dangerious."

As the salesman look into Mickey very dangerously and seriously. "If you can put the dail on the Number 10, it could have a mind of its own." As he lower his eyes to a serious threat, as he reverted back to his happy self. "So get to cleaning and I'm sure that this house will be Spock and span in no time at all"

"Wait a minute, that's it?" Mickey asked. "That's it! Good luck winning that contest!"

"Wait, how do you know that I might get to win the contest?" As the salesman quickly left like a flash as he gets to see that he uses the vacuum.

Will Mickey gets to win the contest so he can take Minnie to the anniversary of town hall in time?

Only the next chapter would tell, in the meantime, please leave some good old' fashion comments.


	2. Chapter 2-Knob Testing

Chapter 2:testing it out

As Mickey was about to test it out, he read the manual as he gets to see of what does it do, then one that knew that he was seriously had to find a way to with that $1,000.00 cash prize and a trophy so he can surprise Minne about a clean house and win that contest at the same time.

As he set the dail, he knew that he was about start the knob from off, to "1".

"Cleaner, please set it off to clean kitchen." As he commanded.

Then the mega vacuum said **"Clean Kitchen."** as it repeats of what he told it to do as it goes to the kitchen as he gets to be making ice, wash dishes, mop up the kitchen floor and wash Windows.

Mickey can't believe it really worked! **"All done!"** as Mickey knew it came in handy, he was going to with the money and trophy do sure!

"Hmm, I wonder what might happen if I could use to be that I set the sail from '1' to '2'." So he did as he commanded to Vacuum the living room floor. "Vacuum, please vacuum the living room floor."

 **"Vacumm living room floor."** as the vacuum repeated as he gets to the living room floor and clean up the living room floor and so, it did.

And so, it continues as Mickey sets the dial from "2" to "3" to clean the bathroom. **"Clean Bathroom."** then it went to the bathroom and wash the bathtub and never leave out the rings, scrubbed the toilet, and the bathroom sink.

As he set the dial from "2" to "3", he set it to clean his bedroom. **"Clean Bedroom."** as he get to dust the nicknacks and made his bed.

Mickey was having more fun with his vacuum that he gets to be that more and more of cleaning up the house as the dial knob goes up to "4", "5", "6", "7", "8", and then "9" as they get to be that he's going to be lucky in no time as he's about to win $1,000.00 cash prize and a trophy for sure.

But we all wonder. What happen if Mickey could really set the dial knob to "10" so dangerously? Only we'll find out in the next chapter.

In the meantime, please some comments.


	3. Chapter 3-Mickey's interview and CNN

Chapter 3:Mickey Mouse got Interviewed, then let his vacuum got out of control

It was that Mickey has tested all the knobs just as he knew that he was going to win that contest for sure.

It was that he was making his house sparkly clean so he had to believe that the house was sparkly clean.

"Boy Pluto, I can't believe that we clean it up very well, don't we boy?" Mickey asked Pluto. "Woof, Woof!" as they turn over their heads over to the TV, Chet ubetcha has to made announcement about the winner.

 _"This is Chet Ubechta announcing that I'm naming the winner and the trophy and the $1,000.00."_ as he get to open up the envelope as he gets to name the winner.

 _"And the winner is..."_ as Mickey nail bites. _"...Uh, Macky Moose."_

"Aw, I just clean the house and all that I did that is to just order that mega vacuum." upsetted Mickey.

 _"For just ordering the Mega Vacuum!"_ as Chet has to show that picture of the mega vacuum itself as Mickey got outraged. "Hey, Mackey Moose, just stole my idea!" as Chet has got a word from his boss. _"Huh? What's that? It seems that I Got the name wrong."_ as he gets the name right.

" _The Real Name of the winner of the trophy and $1,000.00 is Mickey Mouse!"_ as Mickey gets to cheer with Glee!

"Oh boy, I can't wait to be interview and I sure that Minnie will be real proud of me." Just as Chet gets to over to Mickey's House, he knew that gets to be interviewing him just as he knew that simply that he was going to knew that he was going interview, as Minnie gets to watch the TV. "I Heard that Mickey that got won that Thousand dollars and that trophy," she said. "Ooh, I hope that she gets somewhere good."

Back at the house, "Mickey Mouse, You happen to be the greatest house cleaner just as anyone that could ever had, so tell me, how did you do it?"

"Well Chet, I don't think it was easy," said Mickey. "I think that we could be that I was simply had to clean up the house that we would make it though the distance here, but I might digress." he said. "I would like to use that cash to donate to my gal Minnie, whom she diserve that $500.00 of her own."

"Huh?" as Minnie looked confused. _"That's right, I donate half the money to my sweet little gal Minnie so she could be happy, and that's all that matters."_ As Minnie looked surprised. "Aw."

"But the only reason is I think that we could be that we could clean up as far as we could be there."

"Tell us Mr. Mouse," said Chet. "How do you manage to clean up around here?"

As Mickey showed Chet and his Camera crew of how it's done. "Well, as you can see that, I could find that I used it to set the knob from one (1) to Nine (9), when I saw this commercial, I knew that I could be that serious interior, but when I refused to set to ten (10), I decided to play it safe."

"That's amazing," Said Chet. "But can it do some ups and downs?"

"Oh, it can do anything that set your mind into it."

"But what if I set it the dial to ten (10) anyway?" he asked as he set it to ten (10). "No, no, don't do it that!" he screamed as it was too late for Chet.

"If I know anything, I say it can clean everything!"

 **"Clean Everything!"** said the Mega Vacuum. "What have you done?!" screamed Mickey. "Don't worry, I'm sure that it's nothing personal, it's just business."

" **CLEAN EVERYTHING, JUST BUSINESS!"** just as it gets to clean up the business here, it seems that it shows that it got a mind of its own.

Just then, his neighbor Kringlebine Cricket just happen to be that appear to his door as he gets to visit it.

"Pardon me Mickey, but do you got some sugar I can borrow?"

Hey, My Imaginary Friend made his debut in the story! Hi Kringlebine! as he got to be the first one got sucked into the vacuum.

As The Vacuum got a mine of its own. **"CLEAN VACUUM, JUST BUSINESS!"** as the vacuum get to clean up the house, Literately!

"Don't worry, I'm sure that the house can be cleaning into the cleanses." as he chuckled.

Just then, a Television bulletin appeared.

 _"We Interrupted your regularly schuleaded program with this breaking bulletin from Cartoon Network News from Norbert Beaver."_

As they looked into the TV. _"In breaking news, we seem that we could be knowing that the owners of the Mega Vacuum that we could be that show that we're going that it causes dangerous consciences."_

As he gets to interview one of the viewers whom happen to be Cow.

 _"I was watching Chicken to enjoy the vacuum, and th-th- then, when he set it to the number Ten (10), he got sucked into that machine and the whole house got clean up!"_ as Cow Screams and so does Norbert as cleared his throat. _"As we know that, Mega Vacuum owners are complaining that they're going to need their personal items and loved ones back."_

Just then, Norbert screamed as he got sucked into the vacuum at got sucked into the camera, as got the screen turns into a "Please Stand By" Screen with a Picture of Tom Cat got wrapped into film as he got mad about.

As Mickey Chuckled. "So, do I still get the trophy and the $1,000.00 Check?"

"You don't win anything!" as he and his camera crew gets got bumped into the camera crew, Chet Chuckled right back at it, as they gets sucked into the vacuum cleaner.

"Forget Chet, what have _I_ done?!" he panicked.

Closing Note:It seems that this chapter has contains as the following references:

1:Rocko's Mondern Life Episode:Dumbells  
2:CNN (Cable Network News)  
3:Tom and Jerry SNES Ending  
4:Spongebob Squarepants Episode:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II

Until the next chapter, please leave some comments and tell me what's going on there.


	4. Chapter 4-Clean up old fashion way

Chapter 4:The Mega Vacuum Madness!

A/N:Before we began, I just had a private message about throwing a big blueberry transformation of "Rugrats/All Grown Up" Fanfiction story, and because of my new fan/friend, I knew that we could be that we're simply had to be taking a request that I'll be having to take.

The Mega Vacuum has got a mind of its own as it get to clean up the house litterly so we had to make sure that we had to be that simply that the house had to be that cleaning up like crazy!

Meanwhile, inside the Vacuum, Chet and his camera crew had to be seriously more assumed that Mickey was responsible for the disaster that he made. "Well, this is a fine how do you do." said Chet has he gets to be standing up as he knew of what might be that intense that he gets to be that reporting.

As the TV turn back on back at Mickey's house, Chet reported _"This is Chet Ubetcha saying, I think that our contest winner_ and _loser Mickey Mouse as he gets to let his 'Mega Vacuum gets to be that it could be going though the static as this machine that it could be the worst nightmare come true!"_

"Holy smokes!" Mickey shouted. "As it should be that, he was seriously that he was pancking that he was watching the house was cleaning everything up around!"

Just as they had to be that intense, it had to be that the vacuum that it could be that tearing _and_ cleaning up the house so it could be horrifying.

"Don't you worry Pluto, everything's going to be all right." Mickey lied to Pluto as he looked back at the vacuum in horror.

As the vacuum gets to clean up as they get to be that it cleans up the china from the kitchen, it clean up the bedroom from upstairs and even get to be that dining room.

"Don't worry, after this is all over, I'm just going clean up the old fashion way Pluto." then it hit the Vacuum when it said **"CLEAN UP THE OLD FASHON WAY PLUTO!"**

What Mickey realized that he should've said that it leaves the house by breaking the front door.

"OH BOY! THIS IS BAD!" Mickey Panicked.

Meanwhile, Minnie has decided to go the Toontown hall's anniversary without him, as she gets to sit down at the chair as he gets to eat the party food off her place. "Well, I hope that Mickey gets to stay home and gets to vacuum forever, because he doesn't let me does to do anything."

Just then, the Mega Vacuum has break into the party as get to be sucking though everything up, because it really had to go to it.

"Oh, this is must the vacuum that he ordered." as Minnie Scoffed.

As the Vacuum gets to suck the party up as Minnie looked horrified.

"Look here," said Bugs Bunny. "I Think that we need to be allowing that we all saw the news," as he gets to stand up to the table. "Now I believe that we've been though some crisis before, we're going to be that if we need to work together to take down the vacuum as we get to that to-" as he got interrupted by the vacuum. "RUN!" As they panicked as the Vacuum resumed to clean up the party.

As they get to be that surviving but it was too late, they've been already sucked in.

As Minnie tries to hold on her hands slipped out of the pole and got vacuumed in as she screamed in.

As she regained her conscious, she has no idea that we she could be worrying about it. "Where the heck am I?" she asked. "I think that you're in the vacuum!"

As the Vacuum had to that she knew that she has realized that she was doomed.

Back to Mickey and Pluto they had to be worried that they're shaking their legs as they knew of what was going on here.

Stay tuned for the exciting concusion of the story, in the meantime, please leave some comments.


	5. Chapter 5-cleaning up like crazy!

Chapter 5:The Runaway Vacumm

As Mickey and get to see of what was going on, the vacuum has been out of control.

"I can't believe that this dangerous vacuum has been totally out of control," said Chet ubectha. "We're all doomed!"

As everyone's screaming like crazy. "Hey, I'll let you know that Mickey can always save the day." Said Minnie as the alarm goes off.

 **"CLEAN OLD FASHION WAY PLUTO!"** said the booming voice known as the Mega Vacuum. "I know why it keeps saying that, it's because that it wants to clean up everything!"

"A nightmare come true." Sarcastic said Minnie. "Now you can panic!" As she and the others scream as the vacuum goes into other worlds.

-The Simpsons-

As Bart and Milhouse was planning to pull the prank on their Principal Skinner. "Okay Milhouse, at the count of three, we get to pull the biggest water balloon on Skinner." As the boys set on the biggest water balloon as they aimed on him. "One, two-" as the mega vacuum invades the world of the simpsons and suck Skinner into it.

As the boys looked confused. "Uh Milhouse? Was that giant vacuum was from the last prank?" Bart asked.

"No Bart," answered Milhouse. "in fact, I think that it's coming toward us!" As they scream and got sucked right into it.

As the boys landed on a pile. "For crying out loud boys, what was that all about?" Asked Skinner.

"This is a _huge_ vacuum!" Said Bart. "I know." Said Milhouse. "Why can't my parents own something like this? It's so cool!"

-The Angry Beavers-

"Well mighty stallion, if I want to look neat, I don't want to let to welcome Treeflower into a filthy dam." Said Norbert as he cleans up for Treeflower coming over.

"Well yeah, the last time she came over, we fight because she laughed at me about those bananas in those split." Replied Dagget.

"Well, it's the least you can do, after all, it was your fault that day."

"My fault, my fault?!" Screamed Dagget. "Just you wait and see older brother, if there was a huge machine that attacks the dam again, it's probably going to be your fault this time!"

As Dagget makes his remark, the mega vacuum attacks the dam as they turn around and screamed at it and got right into it.

-Ren And Stimpy-

As Stimpy gets to show Ren something. "This is my second material position." Said Stimpy.

"I don't know Stimpy," said Ren. "I say that it looks the same as the first, and besides, it's not at all that I expect."

"It's not the same as the first, it's different!" Said Stimpy excitedly.

"You're an idiot Stimpy." said unamused Ren as the Vacuum sucked Stimpy's second material position in there.

"Who's an idiot now?" Asked Back Stimpy as they get sucked into the vacuum.

-Hey Arnold!-

As we get to Hegla and Pheobe on a science project. "Can you imagine that this could be reversing the fridge standings?" Phoebe asked. "This is going to be the greatest time of our lives!" As the vacuum sucks the project, Pheobe cries into Helga's shoulder. "It's okay Phobes," said Helga. "There's always the next try." As the girls got sucked into the vacuum.

-Danny Phantom-

"You see, I could be reasonable about cleaning up after my parents, they are neat freaks after all." said Sam. "And therefore, I understand that I'm the only member of Team Phantom who's a vegetarian and a eco friendly girl who happens to have parents who are only neat freaks."

As the press has taken pictures. "Ma'am, don't you think that we have to cut this interview short?" Asked the reporter. "I think that we need to watch out for a deadly dangerous vacuum."

"What are you talking about?" As Sam gets to see the mega vacuum, it said **"Clean old fashion way Pluto!"** As she turns around and got sucked into the vacuum, and so are the press who are interviewing her.

-Foster's Home For Imanagry Friends-

"And I'm telling you Mac, the only imanagry friend is just happens to be stranded on a deserted island for 37 days!" Shouted Bloo.

"It was 27!" Mac Shouted back.

"37 days!"

"27 days!"

"37 days!"

"27 days!"

"37 days."

As Bloo clinch his non-existed hands, he said, "I say that the only imanagry friend has stranded for 27 days, and I say, 'that's final'!"

As Frankie looked into the history books, she said, "you're right Bloo, he dos only got stranded on an desert island for 27 days." As Mac laughs.

"You are..." as he sees the mega vacuum towards them. "...are about to be sucked into a giant vacuum!" As they scream and got sucked into them.

"What?" As she sees that she got sucked in, Frankie tried to get away, but it was too late.

-The Powerpuff Girls-

As the girls cleaning up the house. "Ugh, I hate cleaning." Said Buttercup. "You know the house is just going to get dirty again."

Just as The Professor saw the mega vacuum, he was going to tell them.

"Girls, there is a giant vacuum and I think it was too-" as the Professor screamed as he got sucked in.

"Professor!" Shouted Bubbles.

"Ah, he'll be all right." Said Buttercup.

"But not as much as we _aren't_ going to be!" As they screamed as they got sucked in.

-El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera-

As Manny gets to work on his homework, his Dad Roldoflo shouts "that room better be clean!"

As Manny gets to clean up his up, the vacuum sucked right his room cleaned out as Roldoflo opens the door and looked into his son's now empty room.

"You know Mijo, when I told you to clean you room, I meant clean _up_ not clean _out."_

"I didn't do it!" Said Manny. "Well, if you didn't do it, then who did?" Asked his Dad.

"Not who Dad, what." As they got to see the Mega Vacuum. **"CLEAN UP OLD FASHION WAY PLUTO!"**

"I don't know what Pluto got to do anything but there's anything I got to do about, you're about be taken down by the White Panders and his son..." as he gets to spin the buckle, give out the roar and shouts "EL TIGRE!"

"Uh Man, it's just El Tigre." As they both got inside into the vacuum as Maria comes out of nowhere and said, "did that vacuum just...?" Then she clamed herself down and said, "What the heck am I worried about? I think the boys can take care of it themselves" as she walked away.

As they landed inside the vacuum, they saw the other victims before them.

"Hey!" They said. "Holy-!" As Roldoflo began today as the Vacuum brooms back to Mickey's neighborhood.

As Buttercup looked around as she began to cry. "This is the most beautiful mess I ever did see."

As the vacuum has to rev up into there, the next target it got into are Mickey and Pluto as they get to be that they're running as they got chased by the vacuum.

"This is Chet Ubectha with an update, it seems that So-called contest winner Mickey Mouse had to be letting his 'Vacuum' to run amuck so we-" as Sam pushed him to be interviewed some more.

"I wasn't like the other goth girls, no, I seem to be a vegetarian and caring for a environment so I-" as Frankie interrupts her. "Mr. Herriman, Grandma, if you are watching this, that means that I've been sucked in into a gigantic psychotic vacuum cleaner!"

As they got to fight over the camera, Mickey and Pluto outside are still been chased into the forrest, as Daffy gets to put up the "Rabbit Season" signs, when suddenly they been sucked in.

"Oh no!" Worried Daffy as he got sucked in too.

As the Vacuum has caught Mickey and Pluto in front of Bugs Bunny's hole, Bugs came out and said "what's up doc?"

"There was this vacuum that I got that's out of control, and now it wants me and Pluto to get sucked in too!"

"You mean that vacuum over there?" Bugs jerked his thumb over there. "YES!"

"At least the Mega Vacuum has got a self destruct button."

"Self destruct button?" Mickey Shouted as he sees it up top. "Yep, that one over there."

As The button is right on top on that vacuum.

"So all that I got to do is press that button and save the day by letting explode! Perfect!"

"Yes and you better do it, because it's going to suck your dog right into it." As the vacuum sucked Pluto, Mickey had a plan by running back into the toontown hall.

As Mickey got his old vacuum cleaner, he said, "hey Mega Vacuum," as he click his sucker. "Let's clean up!"

As the Vacuum turn around on Mickey and said **"Let's Clean Up!"** as the Vacuum had a showdown as they get to run and the clean up and pressed the vacuum's self destruct button as the vacuum gets to be that shaking as it get to be rumbling, as it explode.

"Clean- Kitchen- House- Pluto- old fashion way."

 **KABOOM!**

As the vacuum exploded, everyone who was sucked in, was blown sky high.

"So in conclusion, I, Sam Mansion, has kissed Danny for good luck as he and his ghostly foes to be working together so we could..." as Danny Phantom flies in.

"Oh look, here's my boy friend, Danny Fenton now as Danny Phantom."

"Hi Sam, I didn't know that you can fly." Said Danny.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't, I just got out of the explosion of a giant vacuum cleaner and then fly up into sky high."

"And now you're about to be fallen down." As Sam and the others looked down, they all scream together, and Danny asked himself "you think that Sam and her friends had able to go ghost?" As he looked down and saw that she and the others have crashed and said to himself. "I guess not." As he gets to fly away.

Back at them, Chet had to cough and said "Well this changes everything." As Mickey went up and said "Oh Mr. Ubetcha, I'm so sorry I caused a lot of mess, I mean I clean up in a really bad way, I mean, you know what I mean!"

As Minnie run up and said, "My Hero!" And kisses him in the cheek as everyone cheered.

"Well Mickey," said Chet as he gets to dusted off his suit. "I guess that you're a hero indeed, I as going to give you a $1,000.00 check and a trophy after all, bout would you rather have a check for $2,000.00 and a even bigger trophy instead?"

"Yes, yes I would." Answered Mickey. "But I'm afraid that I will donate that $2,000.00 to the toontown hall, because it deserves it more then I do."

And so, Mickey has donate excatily $2,000.00 to the Toontown Hall, so it can celebrate the anniversary party after all by starting it over.

Later, at the Toontown Anniversary Party, Sam's dancing with Danny, the Powerpuff Girls are enjoying the anniversary cake peices and so are Manny and Roldofo, and Daffy got hurt real bad, and got wrapped around in bandages as he got back from the hospital.

"Now that I got my project back, I shall do of what it matters." Said Pheobe as Bloo took the jar.

"Now wait a minute Bloo, that's not just a jar of any air." As Bloo gets to pour a punch when, Poof! Bloo got exploded by Pheboe's jar.

"I tried to warn you Bloo." As he shouts to Pheobe. "You're dispicble!"

As Daffy looked at Bloo and said, "I could've told her better myself." As the group laughed as we see Mickey and Minnie dance divinely.

"This is the best date ever." Said Minnie.

"It doesn't get any better than this." Said Mickey as everyone gets to enjoy the anniversary party without any more danger.

The End

Closing Note:So the Mortal is, if you own a gigantic vacuum cleaner that has a dail knob with numbers, just set it between one (1) and nine (9) but don't set it to ten (10) or you'll make the same mistake as Chet Ubetcha.

Please comments and tell me about this epic conclusion.


End file.
